The present invention relates to a shaft assembly for pivotably connecting the screen cover of a portable computer to the computer body, and particularly a shaft assembly which will permit the screen cover to be pivoted and maintained in any position of use in accordance with the requirements of the user.
Because of the rapid developments in both industry and business, a portable computer has become very advantageous in its capability of being conveniently operated at any location. However, because of the difference in the position in which a portable computer is used when compared to a desk top computer, and the different personal habits of different users, it is often required to adjust the angle of the computer screen cover in order to facilitate utilization of the computer and processing of data in accordance with individual requirements.
A conventional means for adjusting the screen cover of a portable computer is to utilize an adjustable locking screw for securing the screen cover in position after it has been opened to a desired angle. This is an inconvenient way of adjusting the angle of the screen cover. Moreover, it is known to provide a stepless positioning connecting shaft for the screen cover of a portable computer, but this construction requires the utilization of many components, including screws, a torsion spring and a mandrel, all of which require a considerable amount of time in assembling, maintenance and repair. This latter device is also not satisfactory since the screen cover may suddenly close due to the retraction of the spring when the user accidentally touches the cover if it is maintained at an angle of less than 90.degree.. This situation could cause damage to the surface of the key board and loss of data entered into the screen due to the automatic shut-off of the power source, thus causing possible serious disturbance in the operation of the computer.